1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ratchet for ease of tightening or loosening nuts or bolts in tight places.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been an aggravating task for individuals, such as mechanics, to readily obtain access within close places to bolts or nuts in order to loosen or tighten said bolts or nuts, this most often being done with conventional type wrenches provided with solid or flexible extensions thereof. Conventional ratchet wrenches are often used to gain access to nuts and bolts in tight areas, but conventional ratchets are operated with a side to side motion with hindrances of one type or another often making necessary many manipulations of the ratchet wrench in order to tighten or loosen a nut or bolt. There is thus an obvious need in the marketplace for a ratchet type wrench which can readily be positioned over a nut or bolt in tight areas for loosening or tightening thereof and which can be turned freely away from any obstacles.